


You belong with me 3

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	You belong with me 3

李林踹开门进来的时候，看见的就是躺在床上，手指不住在自己后穴抠挖自渎，面色潮红，嘴边不住发出诱人呻吟的宁泽涛。他的衣服全都被汗湿，裤子也不知道被什么液体打湿，紧紧的沾在勃起的性器上，包裹出好看的形状，就连身下的床单也洇出一圈水渍。空气里是甜腻的柑橘味，就是这柑橘味诱惑的他闯进了房间，他想尊重宁泽涛，但是omega对alpha的天生诱惑让他迷失了心智。

李林控制不住的向宁泽涛走去，手指慢慢抚上宁泽涛潮红的脸，肌肤接触的一瞬间，宁泽涛睁开双眼，他乞求的看着李林，可怜的样子让李林不知道宁泽涛是想乞求他停下，还是乞求他的帮忙，让他解脱。他选择了后者。

李林身上alpha的信息素让宁泽涛不得不臣服，当他的手顺着脸摸到小腹时，宁泽涛打开了他蜷起的身子，不受控制的把自己发烫的身体贴向李林的身体，就算是讨厌的红酒味，却也能给他带来一些安抚，他贴着李林的身体摩擦，想要更多更浓的信息素。李林的另一只手绕到宁泽涛的身后，握住宁泽涛自渎的手，使劲往里面一推，把宁泽涛埋在身体里的手指推的更深。

“啊！不要…”宁泽涛的身体仿佛像是脱水的鱼一般弹了一下，刚才身体里又酸又胀的感觉太强烈太陌生，本就湿润的后穴更是吐出几波黏液。

“碰到敏感点了？”李林哑着嗓子问，却没得到任何回复，他倒也不在意，继续握着宁泽涛的手，玩弄他的后穴。

“帮…帮帮我…”宁泽涛的嗓音也已经哑掉，却意外的勾人，他被欲望烧掉了理智，已经不在乎身上的人是谁了。

李林前面的手滑倒裆部，他隔着裤子捏了一下宁泽涛的勃起，听到宁泽涛破碎的呻吟，他笑了一下，释放了更多的信息素，压制的宁泽涛无法反抗。

这刺激的红酒味告诉着宁泽涛，压在他身上玩弄他的人，不是他想要的，不是孙杨，不是他的杨哥。但他却无法抗拒这个人的动作，甚至还希望他能更粗暴一点，让他早日解脱。

衣服被撕碎，裤子被扯破，李林看着一丝不挂的宁泽涛，眼神暗了暗，他拉出宁泽涛埋在后穴的手指，带出一手的黏液，下身早就泥泞不堪的闪着淫靡的光，李林的舌尖舔过宁泽涛后颈的腺体，密麻如电流的快感蹿过身体，压抑的呻吟从喉咙深处溢出。

李林掰过宁泽涛的脸，宁泽涛的眼尾发红，噙着泪水，牙齿狠狠的咬住下唇压抑着自己的呻吟。

“叫出来。”一边说着，一边掰开已经咬破流血的嘴唇，却被宁泽涛狠狠的咬了指尖。

“哈啊…你…不是他…不是…杨哥…”

李林擦掉了手指上的血，血腥气刺激的他更加粗暴：“你现在还有心思想着别人是吗？我告诉你，现在这里除了我没人能救你。”他掐着宁泽涛的腰一把翻过他，抬起宁泽涛的臀部，诱人的小穴渴望的不停张合，流出的淫液染的整个臀部都亮晶晶，“你知不知道你现在的样子有多淫荡？”

“嗯…不要…”半跪在床上的宁泽涛快要撑不住自己，感觉到李林的手指按压在穴口，宁泽涛崩溃的哭出来，“求求你，不要这样…”

带着哭腔的声音无法阻止李林的动作，倒是更加刺激了他，三只手指毫不留情的捅进温暖的小穴里，空虚的肉壁欢愉的贴上来，挤压收缩着，希望能得到粗暴的爱抚，得到能够解放的精液。

“你夹的这么紧，有这么饥渴吗？这么缺男人？”李林从背后贴着宁泽涛的耳朵，“我今天就标记你，看看你以后还会不会找别的人。”

“呜…不要…求你…”浑身发软的宁泽涛，除了恳求什么话都说不出。他真的快要崩溃了，孙杨迟迟不出现，李林也兽性大发马上就要标记他，宁泽涛哭得更加厉害。

感受到身后的人抽出了后穴里的手指，阴茎抵在穴口，宁泽涛有些绝望的闭上了眼睛，却终于闻到了一丝淡淡的松木香。

这公寓太隐蔽，孙杨跟着记忆里的地址也花了点时间才找到，到门口的时候闻到了浓郁的柑橘味，拼命地敲门却没人回应，凭着健壮的体格踹开门，循着香味来到卧室时，看见的画面让他瞬间失掉理智。

孙杨大力的拽过李林，一拳打在他身上，浑身散发的强大的信息素让李林也感到害怕，看着孙杨愤怒的红了眼的样子，感受到强大信息素的压制，李林只得狼狈的逃出公寓。意识到房间里全是自己信息素的味道，孙杨终于意识到可能会影响到宁泽涛，立马收起信息素，却看到床上的宁泽涛已经瘫软成一滩水，身下的床单沾满了新鲜的精液。刚才孙杨浓烈的信息素竟然刺激的他直接射了出来。  
这画面太刺激，孙杨急促的呼吸着，尽力的收着自己的信息素，希望能把对宁泽涛的影响降到最小。但是宁泽涛的信息素扰的他快要失去控制，想就这样不管不顾的标记他，可是怎么能够忍心伤害他呢？

孙杨走过去，克制着自己想要触碰的欲望：“包子？包子！你还好吗？”

“呜…不…哈啊…杨哥，救救我，救救我…”宁泽涛只能发出几个简单的音节。

“包子,我…可以吗？”孙杨还是怕宁泽涛不愿意，却感受到自己的手被另一只滚烫的手握住。

“杨哥，你要我吧…我求求你了…你别拒绝我！”宁泽涛的内心深处泛起一股羞耻感，他明明不愿意要你，你却还这样不知羞耻的求人家。

半天没有感受到孙杨的动作，握着的手也被挣脱开，宁泽涛难过的快要哭出来。叫他来有什么用呢？自己都这样了，他不也是不愿意施舍一点点帮助吗？与其这样折磨人，我真想就这么死掉。

宁泽涛把自己缩成一团，紧闭着双眼，可眼泪却还是控制不住的流下来。慢慢的却感受到空气里的松木香，孙杨覆上来的时候，宁泽涛激动的不停颤抖，立马打开身体缠上去不停的摩擦。

“只是脱个衣服，你怎么哭成这样？”孙杨的吻落在宁泽涛的眼睛上，吻去他的泪水。

“我以为，你不要我了…”

“怎么会？”孙杨的吻渐渐往下移，印在宁泽涛鲜红的嘴唇，舔去上面的血迹，“你可是我的宝贝。”

孙杨的唇继续往下移动，宁泽涛说不出话来，只能发出几声呻吟声。孙杨的舌尖卷起宁泽涛一边的乳头，不停的舔舐轻咬，刺激着宁泽涛发出急促的呻吟，乳头也涨大变深，伺候完一边的乳头，孙杨舔上另一边。他纤细的手指划过腰际来到后穴，湿软的触感让孙杨咬了一下胸前的乳头，手指随着肉壁的蠕动越进越深，轻轻的转动就刺激得身下的人不停的颤抖。

“他刚才碰你这里了？”低哑的声音带上了情欲。

“只有…只有手指…啊！”

孙杨的舌尖轻轻舔过穴口，宁泽涛尖声叫出来，孙杨把舌头慢慢伸进去，里面湿热的感觉和鼻尖淫靡的气息让他呼吸不稳，舌头模仿着性交的动作极速抽插着，吸吮着甬道里不断流出的液体。宁泽涛感觉到湿滑的舌头在体内进出，后穴的肉壁夹不住它，只能激动的流出更多的肠液。一想到是孙杨的舌头舔着自己的那里，宁泽涛觉得羞耻的快要爆炸。

“啊…嗯啊…杨哥，不要舔了…脏…”

孙杨抬起头：“怎么会，宝贝你最干净了。”

再一次把手指埋进后穴，孙杨旋转着慢慢开拓，虽然知道发情期的omega的身体向来都是准备好的，但他不想伤到宁泽涛。另一只手牵起宁泽涛的手，带着他来到自己的下面，握住他的欲望，仿佛是太过烫手，宁泽涛握住之后缩了一下，又被孙杨按住。

“呜…好大…”宁泽涛的手慢慢套弄着孙杨的阴茎，嘴里无意识地嘟囔。

孙杨笑了，撑起身体覆在他耳边：“就是这么大的东西，一会儿就要进到你的身体里。”

“呜…”羞耻的感觉渐渐被欲望吞噬，“快进来…”

孙杨抽出手指，打开床头柜准备找一个避孕套，却被宁泽涛拉住：“我不要避孕套，你快进来！”

孙杨也不再犹豫，阴茎抵着柔软的穴口，沉下身子，整根插入，里面湿热的感觉就像是在冰天雪地里行走千里的人终于泡到温泉里一样舒服，孙杨鼻息间全身松木和柑橘混合在一起的味道，异常催情，他控制不住自己，大力的抽插起来。

宁泽涛被孙杨顶的移了位置，差点从床上掉下去，孙杨一把捞起他让他坐在身上，里面顶的更深，阴茎蹭过敏感点激的湿滑的甬道紧缩，夹的孙杨差点忍不住，他拍了一把宁泽涛的屁股：“放松点，别夹这么紧。”

宁泽涛的双腿环在孙杨的腰上，体内的动作愈发激烈，进的越来越深，他抱着孙杨的脖子才勉强不被顶下去。体内那敏感的地方被孙杨毫不留情的撞击碾压，酸胀又酥麻的感觉让他腰肢发软，却怎么都觉得不够，体内深处似乎有什么地方渴求着孙杨的进入，他不停的想放松甬道期望能够得到更多。

“深一点…再深…”

淫荡的话语让孙杨头皮发麻，他退出宁泽涛的身体，小穴死死的纠缠着他不想让他走，他把宁泽涛翻了面，让他趴跪在床上，艳红色不停张合的穴口和里面湿热到触感只想让他把自己的阴茎一辈子埋在里面。孙杨掐着宁泽涛的腰再一次插入，一寸一寸的进入终于寻找到那个隐秘而柔软小口。

“包子，我要进入你的生殖腔了，可以吗？”

宁泽涛双手紧紧抓着身下的床单，孙杨的阴茎抵在生殖腔口让他浑身酸软，他不知道什么是生殖腔，但身体里陌生的感觉让他无法抗拒孙杨。

“进…快进来…”

孙杨沉下身子，阴茎刺入宁泽涛从未被进入过的生殖器，一寸寸在里面开拓，舒爽的感觉让孙杨释放出大量的信息素，宁泽涛浑身发热，身体泛着粉红色，生殖腔里的饱胀感让他有一种全部被孙杨占有的幸福感，心里酸的发胀，眼泪不受控制的滴落下来。

孙杨看不见宁泽涛的脸，他大力的在宁泽涛体内动作，每一次都退到穴口，再狠狠的插入进去，酸胀酥麻的感觉让宁泽涛什么也做不了，只能随着孙杨的动作发出甜腻的呻吟。宁泽涛的呻吟声让孙杨觉得极为满足，俯下身贴着他的背抱住他，轻轻舔吻着宁泽涛后颈的腺体，信息素浓烈的交合让宁泽涛止不住的发抖。听着宁泽涛变了调的呻吟，孙杨的下身抽插的更快，宁泽涛体内的肠液随着动作被带出，摩擦成白色的泡沫，沾湿了孙杨的耻毛。

“包子，我可以…标记你吗？”

“标记我…杨哥…让我属于你…啊…”

孙杨又抽插了几下，阴茎停在宁泽涛的生殖腔里，涨大成结。宁泽涛不知道会这样，体内被涨大占满的感觉刺激的他说不出话，孙杨安抚的吻着他的后颈，在他射精的瞬间，咬上了宁泽涛最脆弱柔软的腺体。

信息素的融合，和被内射的感觉让宁泽涛支撑不住自己的身体，他感觉自己快要被烫坏了，大量的精液喷到生殖腔的内壁，带来的是颤栗的快感，身前一直硬着的阴茎也被激的射出精液，宁泽涛突然觉得好累，慢慢昏睡过去。

过了好一会，孙杨才慢慢退出宁泽涛的身体，看着被操开的穴口因为他的离开，满满的肠液从里面流出来，甚至顺着大腿流下，沾湿了一款床单。看着宁泽涛已经晕了过去，孙杨珍惜的把他抱在怀里，轻轻吻去脸上留下的眼泪，最后落下一个轻柔的吻在那粉红的嘴唇上。


End file.
